The present invention relates to golf balls and, more particularly, to improved golf balls comprising multi-layer covers which have a hard inner layer and a relatively soft outer layer. The improved multi-layer golf balls provide for enhanced distance and durability properties while at the same time offering the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d and spin characteristics associated with soft balata and balata-like covers of the prior art.
Traditional golf ball covers have been comprised of balata or blends of balata with elastomeric or plastic materials; The traditional balata covers are relatively soft and flexible. Upon impact, the soft balata covers compress against the surface of the club producing high spin. Consequently, the soft and flexible balata covers provide an experienced golfer with the ability to apply a spin to control the ball in flight in order to produce a draw or a fade, or a backspin which causes the ball to xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d or stop abruptly on contact with the green. Moreover, the soft balata covers produce a soft xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d to the low handicap player. Such playability properties (workability, feel, etc.) are particularly important in short iron play with low swing speeds and are exploited significantly by relatively skilled players.
Despite all the benefits of balata, balata covered golf balls are easily cut and/or damaged if mis-hit. Golf balls produced with balata or balata-containing cover compositions therefore have a relatively short lifespan.
As a result of this negative property, balata and its synthetic substitutes, trans-polybutadiene and transpolyisoprene, have been essentially replaced as the cover materials of choice by new cover materials comprising ionomeric resins.
Ionomeric resins are polymers containing interchain ionic: bonding. As a result of their toughness, durability and flight: characteristics, various ionomeric resins sold by E. I. DuPont de Nemours and Company under the trademark xe2x80x9cSurlyn(copyright)xe2x80x9d and more recently, by the Exxon Corporation (see U. S. Pat. No. 4,911,451) under the trademarks xe2x80x9cEscor(copyright)xe2x80x9d and the trade name xe2x80x9cIotekxe2x80x9d, have become the materials of choice for the construction of golf ball covers over the traditional xe2x80x9cbalataxe2x80x9d (transpolyisoprene, natural or synthetic) rubbers. As stated, the softer balata covers, although exhibiting enhanced playability properties, lack the durability (cut and abrasion resistance, fatigue endurance, etc.) properties required for repetitive play.
Ionomeric resins are generally ionic copolymers of an olefin, such as ethylene, and a metal salt of an unsaturated carboxylic acid, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, or maleic acid. Metal ions, such as sodium or zinc, are used to neutralize some portion of the acidic group in the copolymer resulting in a thermoplastic elastomer exhibiting enhanced properties, i.e. durability, etc., for golf ball cover construction over balata. However, some of the advantages gained in increased durability have been offset to some degree by the decreases produced in playability. This is because although the ionomeric resins are very durable, they tend to be very hard when utilized for golf ball cover construction, and thus lack the degree of softness required to impart the spin necessary to control the ball in flight. Since the ionomeric resins are harder than balata, the ionomeric resin covers do not compress as much against the face of the club upon impact, thereby producing less spin. In addition, the harder and more durable ionomeric resins lack the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d characteristic associated with the softer balata related covers.
As a result, while there are currently more than fifty (50) commercial grades of ionomers available both from DuPont and Exxon, with a wide range of properties which vary according to the type and amount of metal cations, molecular weight, composition of the base resin (i.e., relative content of ethylene and methacrylic and/or acrylic acid groups) and additive ingredients such as reinforcement agents, etc., a great deal of research continues in order to develop a golf ball cover composition exhibiting not only the improved impact resistance and carrying distance properties produced by the xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d ionomeric resins, but also the playability (i.e., xe2x80x9cspinxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d, etc.) characteristics previously associated with the xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d balata covers, properties which are still desired by the more skilled golfer.
Consequently, a number of two-piece (a solid resilient center or core with a molded cover) and three-piece (a liquid or solid center, elastomeric winding about the center, and a molded cover) golf balls have been produced by the present inventor and others to address these needs. The different types of materials utilized to formulate the cores, covers, etc. of these balls dramatically alters the balls"" overall characteristics. In addition, multi-layered covers containing one or more ionomer resins have also been formulated in an attempt to produce a golf ball having the overall distance, playability and durability characteristics desired.
This was addressed by Spalding and Evenflo Companies, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, in U. S. Pat. No. 4,431,193 where a multi-layered golf ball is disclosed. In the ""193 patent, a multi-layer golf ball is produced by initially molding a first cover layer on a spherical core and then adding a second layer. The first layer is comprised of a hard, high flexural modulus resinous material such as type 1605 Surlyn(copyright) (now designated Surlyn(copyright) 8940). Type 1605 Surlyn(copyright) (Surlyn(copyright) 8940) is a sodium ion based low acid (less than or equal to 15 weight percent:
methacrylic acid) ionomer resin having a flexural modulus of about 51,000 psi. An outer layer of a comparatively soft, low flexural modulus resinous material such as type 1855 Surlyn(copyright) (now designated Surlyn(copyright) 9020) is molded over the inner cover layer. Type 1855 Surlyn(copyright) (Surlyn(copyright) 9020) is a zinc ion based low acid (10 weight percent methacrylic acid) ionomer resin having a flexural modulus f about 14,000 psi.
The ""193 patent teaches that the hard, high flexural modulus resin which comprises the first layer provides for a gain in coefficient of restitution over the coefficient of restitution of the -core. The increase in the coefficient of restitution provides a ball which serves to attain or approach the maximum initial velocity limit of 255 feet per second as provided by the United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.) rules. The relatively soft, low flexural modulus outer layer provides essentially no gain in the coefficient of restitution but provides for the advantageous xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d and playing characteristics of a balata covered golf ball. Unfortunately, however, while a ball of the ""193 patent does exhibit enhanced playability characteristics with improved distance (i.e. enhanced C.O.R. values) over a number of other known multi-layered balls, the ball suffers from poor cut resistance and relatively short distance (i.e. lower C.O.R. values) when compared to two-piece, single cover layer balls. These undesirable properties make the ball produced in accordance with the ""193 patent unacceptable by today""as standards, The present invention is directed to new multi-layer golf ball compositions which provide for enhanced coefficient of restitution (i.e, enhanced resilience or carrying distance) and/or durability properties when compared to the multi-layer balls found in the prior art, as well as improved outer cover layer softness and durability. As such, the playability characteristics (i.e., xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cspinxe2x80x9d, etc.) are not diminished.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and description of the invention, the drawings and from the claims.
The present invention is directed to improved multi-layer golf ball cover compositions and the resulting multi-layer golf balls produced using the improved compositions. The novel multi-layer golf ball covers of the present invention include a first or inner layer or ply of a high acid (greater than 16 weight percent acid) ionomer or ionomer blend and second or outer layer or ply comprised of a comparatively softer, low modulus ionomer, ionomer blend or other non-ionomeric thermoplastic elastomer such as polyurethane, a polyester elastomer such as Hytrel(copyright) polyester elastomer of E. I. DuPont de Nemours and Company, or a polyesteramide such as the Elf Atochem S. A. Pebax(copyright) polyesteramide. Preferably, the outer cover layer includes a blend of hard and soft low acid (i.e. 16 weight percent acid or less) ionomers.
It has been found that the recently developed high acid ionomer based inner layer, provides for a substantial increase in resilience (i.e., enhanced distance) over known multi-layer covered balls. The softer outer layer provides for desirable xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d and high spin rate while maintaining respectable resiliency. The soft outer layer allows the cover to deform more during impact and increases the area of contact between the club face and the cover, thereby imparting more spin on the ball. As a result, the soft cover provides the ball with a balata-like feel and playability characteristics with improved distance and durability. Consequently, the overall combination of the inner and outer cover layers results in a golf ball having enhanced resilience (improved travel distance) and durability (i.e. cut resistance, etc.) characteristics while maintaining and in many instances, improving the balls playability properties.
The combination of a high acid ionomer or ionomer blend inner cover layer with a soft, relatively low modulus ionomer, ionomer blend or other non-ionomeric thermoplastic elastomer outer cover layer provides for excellent overall coefficient of restitution (i.e., excellent resilience) because of the improved resiliency produced by the inner cover layer. While some improvement in resiliency is also produced by the outer cover layer, the outer cover layer generally provides for a more desirable feel and high spin, particularly at lower swing speeds with highly lofted clubs such as half wedge shots.
Two principal properties involved in golf ball performance are resilience and hardness. Resilience is determined by the coefficient of restitution (C.O.R.), the constant xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d which is the ratio of the relative velocity of two elastic spheres after direct impact to that before impact. As a result, the coefficient of restitution (xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d) can vary from 0 to 1, with 1 being equivalent to an elastic collision and 0 being equivalent to an inelastic collision.
Resilience (C.O.R.), along with additional factors such as club head speed, angle of trajectory and ball configuration (i.e., dimple pattern) generally determine the distance a ball will travel when hit. Since club head speed and the angle of trajectory are factors not easily controllable by a manufacturer, factors of concern among manufacturers are the coefficient of restitution (C.O.R.) and the surface configuration of the ball.
The coefficient of restitution (C.O.R.) in solid core balls is a function of the composition of the molded core and of the cover. In balls containing a wound core (i.e., balls comprising a liquid or solid center, elastic windings, and a cover), the coefficient of restitution is a function of not only the composition of the center and cover, but also the composition and tension of the elastomeric windings. Although both the core and the cover contribute to the coefficient of restitution, the present invention is directed to the enhanced coefficient of restitution (and thus travel distance) which is affected by the cover composition.
In this regard, the coefficient of restitution of a golf ball is generally measured by propelling a ball at a given speed against a hard surface and measuring the ball""as incoming and outgoing velocity electronically. As mentioned above, the coefficient of restitution is the ratio of the outgoing velocity to the incoming velocity. The coefficient of restitution must be carefully controlled in all commercial golf balls in order, for the ball to be within the specifications regulated by the United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.). Along this line, the U.S.G.A. standards indicate that a xe2x80x9cregulationxe2x80x9d ball cannot have an initial velocity (i.e., the speed off the club) exceeding 255 feet per second. Since the coefficient of restitution of a ball is related to the ball""as initial velocity, it is highly desirable to produce a ball having sufficiently high coefficient of restitution to closely approach the U.S.G.A. limit on initial velocity, while having an ample degree of softness (i.e., hardness) to produce enhanced playability (i.e., spin, etc.).
The hardness of the ball is the second principal property involved in the performance of a golf ball. The hardness of the ball can affect the playability of the ball on striking and the sound or xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d produced. Hardness is determined by the deformation (i.e., compression) of the ball under various load conditions applied across the ball""as diameter (i.e., the lower the compression value, the harder the material). As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,751, softer covers permit the accomplished golfer to impart proper spin. This is because the softer covers deform on impact significantly more than balls having xe2x80x9charderxe2x80x9d ionomeric resin covers. As a result, the better player is allowed to impart fade, draw or backspin to the ball thereby enhancing playability. Such properties may be determined by various spin rate tests such as the xe2x80x9cnine ironxe2x80x9d spin rate test described below in the Examples.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved multi-layer cover which produces, upon molding each layer around a core (preferably a solid core) to formulate a multi-layer cover, a golf ball exhibiting enhanced distance (i.e., resilience) without adversely affecting, and in many instances, improving the ball""as playability (hardness/softness) and/or durability (i.e., cut resistance, fatigue resistance, etc.) characteristics.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.